Loving You
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Harry still has his muggle habits with packing.  So, what does Draco do?  Tease him of course.  Set when the two are already in a relationship.  Fluff but hopefully not too much.


A little something I typed up while listening to Chamber of Secrets and with no internet after moving into apartment.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and Warner Bros are the copyright holders of Harry Potter. I'm just a fan and do not, and will not, make a profit with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Loving You<strong>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Potter?"<p>

Harry was packing up his books and clothes into boxes and into his trunk. "Packing, of course."

"Just use your wand, you _are_a wizard."

Harry froze and turned to look at Draco, his hands holding a pair of underwear. "I don't flash out my wand for everything."

Draco lifted an eyebrow before his gaze landed on what Harry was holding. The whole thing was just too amusing that he smirked, "It's better than showing off your underwear, _Harry_."

A glare was what he received but Draco's smirk just widened while his usual cold silver eyes to others flickered with amusement and mischief. "Ah but you forget, dear Potter, that you love to flash that wonderful nice arse of yours."

Harry flushed. Draco always seemed to twist any argument to make him embarrassed. That's what he got for being in a relationship with a Slytherin. A Malfoy to boot!

Of course, living with one did have its perks...

"Keep that attitude up and you won't be seeing it."

Draco just laughed like Harry threatened him with a feather. "Come now, Harry, we both know that you've said that the past fifteen years and are never serious with it. You practically forgive me when I start using my magic on you."

"Do you ever stop?"

"You should know what my stamina is." Oh yes, he would never stop teasing Harry. Not even when in death. "Now, let's do this the easy way and we can have our way with each other."

"I don't want to use magic. It's not like we have a lot of things to pack. Why the rush?" Harry put tape on the box; the teeth of the tape holder tore it obnoxiously while Harry pressed it down and labeled it with a sharpie.

"All right, then I will use magic," Draco said while flashing out his wand and said the words that would make the items pack by themselves before sealing shut with magic created tape or the zips zipping up on the bags. The boxes and bags started to pack themselves by each other neatly before Draco muttered the shrink spell before summoning them all into his hand. Draco looked at Harry with a full on smirk while pocketing the shrunken objects into the pocket of his very expensive suit. "Now then, we best be off or we'll have no time to _celebrate_."

Harry got a feeling the celebration wasn't _only_going to be wine. Draco was always like this but he secretly loved it. The blonde wizard that used to aggravate him in his school year now always made him flushed in his innuendos with that infamous smirk of his.

His skilled his too, oh Merlin. The two mostly switched but lately Harry just loved it when Draco gave him pleasure. The both of them weren't exactly skilled at first when they had started but with each time, taking turns to find each other's sensitive spots that upped the pleasure more than usual. Harry remembered that one night when he accepted Draco's feelings after the blonde flirted with Harry.

Not subtly either, Draco did everything to show Harry his feelings by holding hands, pecking a kiss on the cheek or kiss, fondling his arse, that expression Draco showed only to him, and along with the way his voice changed from piercing or playful to a silky murmur.

"Stop daydreaming and come on."

"I wasn't daydreaming."

"Sure did look like it, that blush of yours betrays you, Potter." Draco gave Harry a sly grin matched with a lifted eyebrow. "Wouldn't you rather go with reality than fantasy?"

Harry full out blushed before taking out his wand and apparated. Draco followed suit with a chuckle before disappearing just like Harry into their new flat.

After they unpacked with magic, the both of them went into the shower to get clean before bed one after the other. Draco almost when inside when Harry went before him into the shower but he decided against it. Great things happened to those who waited. When Harry opened the door and walked into their room, he started to fully dry his hair with the towel in his hand while the robe he had on soaked up the water on his body.

"Looking quite seductive, aren't we?" Draco walked up behind Harry, putting his hands on Harry's hips and squeezed them gently. Harry didn't deny Draco's touch and felt himself getting warm when Draco brushed his mouth against his left cheek, causing Harry to turn to him and surprise him with a kiss.

Draco kissed Harry deeply, and a bit roughly, from the amount of feelings he had toward Harry. In all truth, Harry loved Draco's kisses. It made him want to have more while warmth completely filled through him. Harry dropped the towel on the floor and turned to face Draco so that they could have a proper...make out session. Harry grasped the nape of Draco's fluffy blonde hair while he kissed back Draco, pushing his body against him.

Draco's hands wondered down to squeeze Harry's butt cheeks, causing Harry to arch against him before breaking the kiss with a breathy grasp for air mixed with a moan. However, Harry gave Draco a light hearted glare who looked back at him with a smug grin. "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Why do you like to - ah!"

"Sorry, can't hear you over your moaning."

In response, Harry blushed and tugged on Draco's hair, causing the ex-Slytherin to chuckle. Harry could be quite aggressive if he wished to but his weakness was his arse, especially the slope of it. Pushing the rim of the robe up, his hands seeked out the target where his fingers would glide over the said slope. Harry shuddered while trying to get out of Draco's grip yet still hanged onto the nape of Draco's neck.

"S-Stop!" Harry was so in denial but he could only take what Draco just did to him to an extent.

"All right, you wait here while I clean up. Then I'll peel off that robe on you," Draco whispered into Harry's ear who felt a shiver down his spine. Whenever Draco stripped him, it was usually a slow and painful yet pleasurable process. Draco didn't hurt him, but the way Draco did made him ache to get free of the clothing.

Draco gave Harry a wink while looking smug once more before he headed to the bathroom, leaving Harry to calm down and await his return.

Harry sat on the bed while he waited though the exhausting day caught up to him and didn't notice that he fell asleep until he felt something gliding over his body. Warm hands... He cracked his eyes opened and saw a smiling Draco down at him.

"Sorry for making you wait," Draco said while he ran his hands in Harry's messy hair. "But seeing you're tired, let's just sleep."

Harry nodded, too tired to say anything while he got underneath the covers, feeling the silk sheets underneath while Draco walked around to his side. Draco soon was under the covers too and moved towards Harry, wrapping his arm around the waist while his body was against his but not too much so that Harry could turn during the night.

"Night, Harry," whispered Draco while he used wandless magic to turn off the lights. During the years he had studied the art of wandless magic. It was difficult at times but it was all worth it.

Harry gave a little groan in response while he snuggled his face into the fluffy, soft pillow while he felt Draco's hand slide into his robe. He knew that Draco only wished to feel his skin while sleeping, a habit that he made after they did it so many times. However, Draco liked to take it too far and this one of those nights. Harry felt the hand move up and down his chest and stomach before feeling that sneaky hand squeeze one of his nipples in between his fingers.

"Draco," groaned Harry in a tired voice.

"Sorry, I'll let you sleep now." Harry heard Draco chuckle softly and kept his hand still.

Before long, the both of them were sleeping, lost in dreamland. During the night, Harry turned and had snuggled up against Draco who now had his chin on Harry's head.

Harry opened his eyes; the sun was already shining upon the curtain that acted as a barrier against the harsh rays of light from the star. Suddenly, he was bombarded by a kiss of a certain pureblood wizard beside him that made his already tired mind even foggier.

When Draco pulled away, he smirked at Harry, who was now flustered by his morning kiss. The way those refreshed eyes and blush upon his nose and cheeks were just too much that Draco did it again only making it deeper and longer.

The both of them kissed each other before Harry pulled away slowly but Draco followed him with a smirk while saying, "Oh no, you're not stopping just yet."

"Draco..." Harry's voice was a whisper while they kissed again that sent both of their hearts fluttering. Harry felt himself flush and didn't open his eyes when they finally broke the kiss. He knew how Draco looked at him with an amused smirk on how he made Harry react.

"Shall we celebrate now?"

Harry rolled his eyes but did let out a laugh. "You're always in a rush, Draco."

"I have a good reason to be, especially since you just love to torment me by making me wait."

Harry gave a full out grin as if to say "of course". Draco smirked before moving himself over Harry and started to push off the robe that had been teasing him. Harry didn't seem to notice that his robe was disheveled and was showing off his bare chest. Harry's muscles were quite well built but not too much. Draco started to kiss Harry's neck and suck upon it, making his mark while his hands went over Harry's stomach and hip.

Harry moaned at Draco's touch upon his body, feeling those fingers glide and create friction with his skin. He brought his hands up to untie Draco's robe and ran his own hands over the blonde's back, up his spine to his platinum locks that were now messy from sleeping. However, Harry's hair was more messy than his own since Harry's hair was wild to begin with when groomed.

A grunt came from Harry when he felt Draco biting his shoulder. "Draco," warned Harry.

All he got was a chuckle before Harry felt Draco's hands slink themselves to his pelvic area. Draco ran a finger over Harry's length, adding his thumb to rub it between his finger and thumb. Harry pushed his head back while he moaned and closed his eyes from the friction Draco was inflicting. Draco upped the speed of his rubbing a bit, watching how Harry started to pant and let out sweet moans while Draco continued.

"That's a beautiful expression on you," whispered Draco which made Harry's eyes squint, a blush forming on his face once more. Draco chuckled at Harry's response while he leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek and jawline before blowing into Harry's ear. Harry almost knocked his head against Draco's while he moved his head to move his ear from Draco's mouth.

"No," breathed Harry. "That tickles when you do that."

"It's exactly why I do that to you."

Suddenly, a knock was on the door making both of the wizards freeze and look at the door.

"Harry? Malfoy?"

"What is Granger doing here," hissed Draco.

"She wanted to see the new place."

"Are you two in there?"

"Granger, if you don't mind, we're in the middle of having sex."

"Draco!" Harry clamped his hand over Draco's mouth like it would banish the words he just said.

"Ah, I'll just come back later then."

"No, Hermione, we're really not-" He heard his friend Floo away and sighed before glaring at Draco, who was _still_on top of him.

Draco wasn't swayed by Harry's glare and just gave him his infamous smirk, "It was the truth, she knows what we-" A pillow smacked him on his face, causing Draco to laugh before grasping the pillow to take it away from Harry. They both wrestled the pillow like children until Harry grabbed the other pillow that Draco used to sleep on and smacked him on the side.

"Bloody hell, is that really the time?"

Harry turned to see the clock but he was fooled utterly by Draco since there was _no_clock on the nightstand. Draco laughed out right, putting his weight on Harry while he did so. Harry smacked him again with the pillow to get back at him but he soon started to laugh.

The two of them really loved each other.


End file.
